


Theo's Gift

by alpha_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Steo, Witch Curses, because of magic, dubcon, well not really fuck or die but very close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_raeken/pseuds/alpha_raeken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough they were cursing people on top of everything happening with the Dread Doctors and the chimeras and all the other shit he was going through right now.</p><p>He did not need fucking witches on top of all of that.</p><p>Especially ones calling him adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theo's Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly an excuse to write something along the lines of a fuck or die but without the looming threat of actual death. Also it's a trope I haven't actually seen in the Steo ship yet so there ya go.

“Witches.” Stiles frowned as the three witches in front of them laughed, “This is ridiculous.” He stumbled when Theo tried yanking him back and in the process he almost tripped over his own feet. “This whole thing is ridiculous.” He waved an arm in their direction, ignoring discretion since the witches in question knew they were there. He mentally tried to bring up everything he knew about them. “This damn town is ridiculous!”

He didn’t know a damn thing about actual witches. Most of his knowledge of them was from movies and _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_. They hadn’t had the occasion to learn about them.

Stiles would be correcting that oversight immediately.

If they survived.

Maybe Theo could rip their throats out and they’d make it out of this whole? It was a sad day when he started wishing bloody death upon others at the hands of Theo but Theo had saved him on top of the hospital and he was quite sure he wouldn’t have a problem doing it again.

“Isn’t he adorable.” One of them cooed at him and if Stiles was a werewolf he would have snarled at them. It was bad enough they were cursing people on top of everything happening with the Dread Doctors and the chimeras and all the other shit he was going through right now.

He did _not_ need fucking witches on top of all of that.

Especially ones calling him adorable.

“ _Stiles_.” Theo hissed trying to tug him back and shift in front of him. He tried yanking his hand away and glaring.

“Let go, Theo! Stop touching me.”

It was really not the best place to be having this argument but Theo was not making it easy on him caring and touching and constantly getting paired up with him. “Stiles listen—”

He was cut off from a sound in front of them and suddenly one of the witches was right there, staring and offering an amused grin that had Stiles’s stomach clenching. Why was it always him? Why did the supernatural keep finding him?

Was he some kind of supernatural magnet?

“That isn’t quite what you want though, is it?” she grinned at him wickedly, hand curling around him and locking eyes with him. Beside him Stiles could hear Theo growling, snarling viciously, the second the witch’s hand had touched him. Her eyes, violet colored and almost glowing, flashed over to Theo. “Oh calm down. Consider this a… _gift_. Something it would have taken you a lot longer to receive without a little _magic_.”

Something flashed in the clearing, lighting up the air and sending warmth flowing around them, before it slammed into him and Stiles staggered back as her hand fell away.

“It isn’t the most…original curse.” She murmured regretfully, “But it does in a pinch. Just a nice, fun distraction for all involved.”

This time Theo succeeded in yanking him behind him and the sound that tore out of him was filled with threat and violence. “What did you do?” Stiles could tell there was a slightly hysterical note to his voice even as Theo released another threatening sound.

Inside him something seemed to give away and the tension within him was leeched away by an invisible force. It had him struggling to keep his legs and to focus.

“Oh just a little combination spell. Beginner’s magic really.” She smiled at him with delight, “Took away your inhibitions and threw in a little something special for your… _werewolf_.” He didn’t quite catch the way she said the word werewolf because he had mentally started to panic.

“What does that even mean?” Stiles shifted on his feet and groaned when something twisted in his gut. He could feel his body warming and even the lightest brush of the wind had him twitching. “Special?”

The other female witch was snickering and the male was giving him a leering grin that had Stiles blinking. He squirmed some more and flushed when arousal spiked inside him causing his cock to harden.

A black tube hit the ground near his feet and Stiles slowly bent down to pick it up, curious and apprehensive at the same time.

“You’re going to need that. Quite a bit of it.” The male witch was still leering.

Stiles stared at the tube and swallowed roughly as a moan slipped past his lips, arousal flaring inside him again. Lube. It was lube.

By now he felt warm all over and a horrible kind of need was clouding his mind. He felt on the edge of orgasm and as each second ticked by it started to get harder to ignore.

“Fuck or die? Did you just curse me with a fuck or die curse?” his voice broke and he clenched the bottle in his hand staring at the witch in front of him in horror. Of all the cliché things for a witch to curse him with it had to be a fuck or die curse.

Next to him Theo had stopped growling and stood silent. A glance over at him revealed glowing yellow eyes and something heated in the gaze that had Stiles’s gut clenching hard and anticipation flying through him.

And he had been trying so hard _not_ to think about how unfairly attractive the potential murderwolf was up to this point.

“Oh we’re not here to kill you. We just need you distracted long enough for us to finish up and leave. It’ll end once we’re gone but the longer you put it off the worse your need will get.”

Stiles stumbled forward, hand still clutching the tube. “Get rid of it.” He demanded with a shaky voice, “I can’t…I can’t—” he could not give in to this. He could not give in to the attraction he’d started to develop for Theo because he still didn’t know if he could trust Theo.

His eyes slid closed and his mouth fell open as a needy whimper escaped without his permission. He only kept his feet because Theo reached out to steady him and the instant Theo touched him again he was leaning right into him.

“Think of this as a gift.” The witch spoke once more, “Now you can stop denying yourself. It’s foolish.”

Stiles wasn’t sure when they had left but he was completely sure that Theo was warm and hard against him. He pulled in a shaky breath that was pure Theo and pressed his face right against his chest. “ _Theo_.” He was tugged up so he was standing as best he could which wasn’t saying much at this point.

“Stiles…do you have any idea how good you smell right now?” Theo breathed him in, something inhuman sounding escaping him that went straight to Stiles’s cock. “You…”

Their mouths crashed together and Stiles fisted his hands in Theo’s shirt wanting to press as close as possible. Stiles gasped when Theo yanked him back by his hair and immediately fastened his mouth to Stiles’s throat, sucking and nipping with too sharp teeth.

“Please.” He gasped as arousal burned bright inside him and he needed his clothes off, he needed Theo completely naked and between his legs _now_. “ _Please Theo_.”

There was a low growl and Stiles heard his shirt rip. Theo’s claws had torn through it and the shredded remains fell to the ground.  He shoved himself against Theo, hard and painfully aroused, not caring that Theo was still completely dressed.

“Stiles.” Teeth scrapped against him but the pain only had the heat inside him pounding in a hard, unsteady beat that was driving him insane. He’d never felt this desperate before, never this on edge and unable to fall.

He tugged at Theo’s clothes, yanked his shirt up and immediately went for Theo’s pants. They ended up pooled down around Theo’s ankles and after a little bit they were both completely free of their clothing, pressed together on the ground, with Theo rubbing lube slick fingers against Stiles’s hole.

“Come on. Please Theo. Please I’m going insane.”

Theo stilled, eyes still glowing and teeth just this side of sharp, staring at him. Stiles strained to reach him. It was unfortunate that Theo was far stronger and was able to hold him in place on the ground.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to rip your fangs out and shove them—”

Stiles found himself cut off by Theo’s mouth and a finger slipped inside him once Theo had settled back over him. It burned and stretched causing him to gasp against Theo’s mouth at the intrusion. Slowly the finger worked inside him, twisting and seeking, until a bolt of pleasure shot through him causing his body to arch and his ass to clench.

“Fuck.” Stiles shuddered as Theo’s finger moved inside him and rubbed right against something, _prostate_ his mind helpfully supplied, that had pleasure curling in his gut. “This…oh please…fuck.”

When Theo pulled back, taking his fingers with him, Stiles couldn’t have stopped the whine of loss that escaped him if he’d had a gun to his head. He tried to follow Theo but hands gripped him and moved him until Theo had rolled him over onto his belly on the cool grass, yanked his hips up and slipped a finger back inside.

Stiles curled his fingers in the grass and pressed his cheek against it, mouth dropped open and eyes hooded as warmth traveled through his body. He lost track of time as Theo’s fingers pressed inside him, curling and pumping, but not giving him what he need.

Theo’s touch only had his pleasure singing through him right under his overheated skin. It was both a blessing and a curse but he needed _more_. He knew instinctively he needed Theo to fuck him if he was going to finally tip over that horrible, jagged edge of almost pleasure he was balanced on.

“I’m good. I’m ready dammit Theo _come on_.” Stiles reached under himself and stroked his cock trying to get some relief.

Theo’s fingers slid out and something blunt pushed against him. His mind was fuzzy as Theo pushed in, thick and hot, until Stiles felt unimaginably full and spread open. “Stiles.” Theo breathed out in a lust rough voice.

It burned and ached in all the wrong ways and in all the best.

“Move. Fucking move.” Stiles shoved back, clenching down and trying to get Theo to actually do something. He was so close and yet Theo wasn’t fucking moving and he needed him to move. “Move or I’m going to shove you over and ride you.”

Theo’s cock slowly inched out of him but when it slammed back inside there was nothing left of the easy, slow movements from before. Instead Theo was rapidly snapping his hips forward and burying himself balls deep into Stiles with each trust.

Stiles could _feel_ Theo’s balls smacking against his ass, he could feel Theo’s thick cock pumping in and out. “Theo Theo Theo.” Theo’s name flowed from him in a steady, wrecked stream of babble. He couldn’t think beyond the pleasure and heat and desperation building inside him.

“Stiles.” Theo had draped himself over him as his hips jerked forward and his cock nailed Stiles’s prostate. Stiles’s orgasm robbed him of rational thought and had him panting against the grass, mouth slack and cheeks flushed darkly with pleasure. “ _Mine_.” the word was snarled as something pushed against his hole and Theo started to grind up against him. “ _Mine_.”

Stiles was coming down from the high of his orgasm when suddenly something worked its way past his rim and pushed inside him.

“What the—?” Stiles gasped when whatever it was seemed to grow inside him, pushing against him and spreading him open. It was a different kind of burn that stole his breath and had pain mixing with pleasure inside him.

“Knot.” Theo rumbled against him dragging his mouth over Stiles’s nape. Stiles felt Theo shudder against him, breath ghosting along his damp skin, as Theo’s release pumped into him. “It’ll go down.”

Teeth nipped against Stiles while the desperation that had been churning inside him abated, buzzing distantly, as he laid there under Theo. “A knot.” Stiles snorted, “Of-fucking-course. Why wouldn’t a werewolf have a knot? It makes perfect sense!” he could hear his voice crack. “Witches, fuck or die curses and _werewolves_ _with knots_! My life is magical!”

His voice was laced with sarcasm and exasperation but when Theo rocked against him, grinding up against his ass, Stiles’s shuddered and clenched down instead of continuing his rant. Theo’s knot was rubbing right up against his prostate and making it hard to think, again.

“Shouldn’t you have already known this?” Theo had the audacity to chuckle but Stiles couldn’t find it in himself to resent him. Actually he was have a very hard time distancing himself from Theo, something he’d been doing since the first time Theo had helped him.

Fucking witches fucking with his mind as if he didn’t have enough problems already.

“I’m sorry but knotting never came up in any conversation I have ever had with any of the werewolves I have met!” Stiles gritted his teeth against a building moan when Theo’s knot rubbed against him just right. “Fuck!”

Theo chuckled again. Stiles could feel it vibrating through him and shivered, “I’m surprised. You always want to know everything.” The words were followed up by a lazy grind causing Stiles to curse. “Besides you seem to enjoy it.”

Honestly there was nothing Stiles could say against that.

There was nothing he could say against it when Theo had him laid out on his back, body bent in half, fucking him in long, hard strokes that had Stiles gasping and moaning loud enough he was sure any supernatural creature in the woods could hear him.

The second knotting once more calmed the witch’s curse and he laid there staring up at the sky, limbs heavy and breathing calming. “This is exactly how I imagined spending my Friday night. Fucking like animals in the woods, on the ground, with a knot shoved in my ass. Who would have guessed dreams come true?”

Theo actually snorted and Stiles couldn’t help the amused grin.

“If you could make it longer after I finished I could try to get us back to my truck. Then we could fuck like animals somewhere other than the ground in the middle of the woods.”

Stiles blinked at Theo and tried shifting only for Theo’s knot to pull on his rim. “It’s not my fault.” He muttered and tried shifting again, “You’re not knotting me like this again. It’s so fucking uncomfortable there is a root digging into my ass right now.”

A yelp escaped when Theo hauled him up without a word and moved so Stiles was practically sitting in his lap, legs resting on either side of him and knot still firmly tying them together. Stiles frowned and sighed out, the position far better, before his head snapped to the left when he heard something in the distance.

“Theo.” He whispered trying to see what it was and hating his poor human sight.

This was the absolute worst time for something to be creeping up on them in the woods. They were literally stuck together until Theo’s knot went down and even then he would be useless pretty quick after when the curse kicked in again.

He could hear Theo breathing in, “Deer. It’s just a deer, Stiles.”

Stiles relaxed and took a shaky breath. “Thank God for your wolfy senses.” He wriggled a bit and gasped when Theo’s knot tugged on him. “We need to get out of here. I don’t care how much I beg just fucking drag me to the truck. There are fucking witches, chimeras, Dread Doctors and who knows what else is in Beacon Hills.”

 

* * *

 

Theo could smell the desperation and arousal pouring off Stiles as they trekked through the woods.  It was nothing on the way Stiles was fighting against him and demanding he fuck him immediately. As tempted as Theo was to fuck Stiles against a tree or shove him down onto the grass and knot him there they did need to get out of the woods.

He had absolutely no intentions of running into those witches again. The likelihood of them letting them off with something so simple again wasn’t good. It had been blind luck earlier considering they hadn’t even been looking for witches.

It wouldn’t do to risk it even if Theo almost felt like he owed them for the very enjoyable gift that was Stiles uninhibited and desperate for him. The sweet, rich scent of Stiles’s arousal filled his senses and made walking with an erection difficult.

This hadn’t been his plan to get Stiles but he was more than happy to adapt and adjust. He could still work for that darkness in Stiles and keep Stiles for his own. His plan was just going to start sooner rather than later.

“Theo please.” Stiles twisted against him trying everything to entice Theo into fucking him again, “Knot me please. I need you. Come on. Right there. Shove me down…fuck me I know you want to.”

Even when he was desperate and cursed Stiles had already worked out how to manipulate him into doing what he wanted. It wasn’t surprising. Stiles had been smart, mischievous and tricky even when they were younger. Of course it had only increased over the years.

He was, after all, the only one to have noticed something off about Theo.

“ _Theo_.”

They were close. Very close to his truck and Theo felt his resolve starting to falter. The sounds and the scent were driving him half mad with lust. He wanted to bury himself inside Stiles, knot him up and claim him. But he had far more control than that.

It was better to get out of the woods and back to his home until the curse wore off.

The Doctors had promised him Stiles so he had nothing to worry about from them and anything else he could, would, kill but he wanted to enjoy a desperate Stiles without worry. “I lied earlier. Put me down and fuck me. Come on, Theo.”

Theo pushed forward easily keeping Stiles where he wanted him no matter how much Stiles writhed against him and arched trying to coax him into complying. His truck was right there and once he’d unlocked it he had Stiles inside, strapped in.

However the instant he climbed into the truck on the driver’s side Stiles was trying to climb onto him. “Stiles you’re going to cause me to wreck.” He used one arm to hold Stiles back against the seat and the other to drive as best he could. “The second we get to my house I’ll be more than happy to give you exactly what you want.”

By the time his truck pulled into his driveway Stiles had gotten very creative in begging for him. Theo let the sound of Stiles, wrecked and needy, begging for him instead of throwing out accusations and suspicions wash over him before climbing out of the truck.

They made it just inside the living room before Theo stopped resisting Stiles and instead stripped him of his remaining clothes, yanked his own off and used the lube the witch’s had so generously given him to loosen Stiles once again.

It didn’t take much and sliding back inside was just as glorious as it had been the previous times. He watched himself sinking into Stiles, took in the marks he’d left earlier and knew his eyes were glowing.

Stiles was _his_.

_“Finally. Fuck.”_

Theo knew his grin was feral, possessive, as his teeth itched to bite down on Stiles. He quickly snapped his hips forward.

“Fuck.” Stiles clenched down on him and shoved back to take him deep on each thrust, “If only I had known how good this felt. I’ve been missing out.”

Of course Stiles would be mouthy during sex. It was the only thing that made sense.

He pounded into Stiles until his knot caught on Stiles’s rim and tugged, not catching for a few more thrusts and after rutting up against Stiles he was firmly lodged inside him once more. Stiles clenched down around him as Theo reached around to give Stiles a couple of strokes and that was all it took.

Stiles came with a broken gasp of his name. His ass clenched down tightly on Theo’s knot and his eyes rolled in pleasure. While he wanted to thank those witches Theo had every single intention of pointing the Dread Doctors in their direction. He didn’t like the way they had looked at Stiles or the power they could wield.

Once Stiles passed out, he was already on the edge of falling asleep, Theo would contact them and then he could focus on Stiles once more. There were a few more things he needed to set into motion if he was going to have the pack he wanted and Scott completely out of the picture but for now he wanted to relish having Stiles under him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I might have found a trope list that I'm slowly going through and getting inspiration from. Fuck or die is on pretty much every list but in this instance I really didn't want to curse Stiles with that. I made the witches a little more...mischievous then malicious with regards to Stiles and Theo.


End file.
